Open Arms
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Jou/Mai. Set after "Duel Identities". Jounouchi and Mai are trapped together in the Shadow Realm, and have to come to terms with their feelings for each other.


Open Arms 

by WSJ 

*grins* I don't own YGO and I think the song belongs to Collin Raye... I might be wrong... 

Warnings: *grins again* Nothing but fluffy Jounouchi/Mai! 

Timeline: Set roughly after the end of the episode "Duel Identities". 

()()()()() 

_"Mai! Watch out!"_

Mai groaned and opened her eyes, her head spinning. Where was she...? Something beside her shifted, and tightened its arms around her. Her memory came back in a rush, and she gasped. 

Jounouchi lay unconcious beside her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, his body slightly on top of hers. 

Mai felt a heat rise to her cheeks, but made no move to get out from under him. It was... nice... She could feel his heart beating steadily against her racing one, his shallow breath tickling her face. 

He groaned again and shifted slightly, his arms again tightening around her waist. "Mai...?" 

**Lying beside you, here in the dark **

Feeling your heart beat with mine. 

Softly you whisper, you're so sincere 

How could our love be so blind? 

"Jounouchi, are you all right?" 

The blond's eyes snapped open and he found his nose two inches from Mai's. His eyes widened and he jerked his arms out from around her, backpedeling feircly until he fell over onto his back. "Eh, M-Mai! G-Gomen nasai!" 

Mai's eyes softened as she sat up, taking in the pure black void around them. They seemed to be sitting on nothing at all, just floating in an immence blackness. "It's ok. You saved me." 

Jounouchi scoffed. "Right. Looks like ol' Peggy got both of us." 

Mai smothered a snicker. "Yes, but it's the thought that counts." 

**We sailed on together, **

We drifted apart, 

And here you are by my side. 

@~Flashback~@ 

_Mai turned away from the Dueling Arena, head bowed in shame. 'I can't believe Yugi actually beat me!' _

Up in the balcony, Jounouchi was the only one who saw the gleam in Pegasus's Eye. Literally. "MAI!!!!!" he yelled a warning. But it came too late. Jounouchi knew what he had to attempt to do. 

Leap-frogging up onto the rail that surrounded the balcony, he ignored the shouts of Anzu, Ryou and Honda as he coiled himself, ready to spring. He saw his chance, and kicked hard off the railing, sailing out and over the arena just as Pegasus's Millinium Eye began to glow. 

His body collided with Mai's in a futile attempt to protect her from the beam. There were shouts of rage and horror from Yami, Honda and Ryou, and one long scream of terror from Anzu, and then nothing else. 

Pegasus laughed as Mai and Jounouchi rose, completely soulless, and tucked another card, one that carried two souls, into the pocket of his suit. 

(Ok, fine, I know jumping that distance would be practically impossible, and so would knocking Mai down without knocking her off the walkway, but let's all pretend Jou's got this huge kick of adreniline, m'kay? ^-^;;) 

@~End Flashback~@ 

"So we're in the Shadow Realm?" 

Jounouchi turned to look at his companion, who sat with her profile facing him, her knees pulled up to her chest. He noted the look on her face, and his eyes clouded in concern. "Yeah," he said, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "But just you wait, Yugi'll get us out." 

Mai shivered under his half-hug, and Jounouchi was surprised to see tears running down her face. "But Jou', what if he doesn't?" 

"He will." Jounouchi said firmly, though he wasn't sure at all. 

**So now I come to you, with open arms **

Nothing to hide, believe what I say. 

So here I am with open arms, 

Hoping you'll see what your love means to me. 

Open arms. 

All was silent for awhile, until Jou broke the silence. "I'm glad I'm in here with you, and not out there." 

Mai looked at him, thin trails of mascara running down her cheeks. "Why?" 

Jou grinned, trying to lift her spirits. "Because, it'd be pure torture seeing you without you inside. And I want to be _wherever_ you are, including the Shadow Realm. Heck, even if Yugi doesn't get us out, at least we'll have each other." 

Mai's eyes widened slightly and she pulled away from Jou, confusing emotions tumbling through her heart. 'Did he just...' 

**Living without you, living alone, **

This empty house seems so cold. 

Wanting to hold you, wanting you near, 

How much I wanted you home! 

Even as she tried to pull out of his hug, Jou grinned mischeiviously and drew her closer. "What, the prospect of spending eternity with me doesn't appeal to you?" 

Mai froze as his breath warmmed the back of her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. Her heart beat furiously, and absently she wondered if Jou could hear it. 

Almost in a trance she turned, and saw tears swimming in the blond's eyes. Why? "Jou, why are you crying?" 

"I'm scared." he said. "Scared you won't love me too." 

Mai gasped and her heart gave a particularly loud _ker-thump_. "Jou..." 

**But now that you've come back, **

Turned night into day, 

I --- need you to stay... 

Jounouchi's eyes dropped from her own, and filled with sorrow. "I understand..." he said. Removing his arms from around her, he stood up and walked a few steps away, turning her back on her and stuffing his hands into his pockets. His head dropped, and Mai could have sworn she saw his shoulders shaking. 

Mai sat stunned for a moment, and then jumped to her feet. Righteous anger bubbled within her and in three long strides she was standing nose-to-nose with him, fury burning in her eyes. 

Jou gasped and tried to take a step back, but Mai grabbed the collar of his jacket in a surprisingly strong grip. She yanked him closer until their foreheads were all but touching. 

Poor Jounouchi broke out into a cold sweat as he saw the flames in her eyes and began to imagine what she was going to do to him. 

**So now I come to you, with open arms. **

Nothing to hide, believe what I say. 

So here I am with open arms, 

Hoping you'll see what your love means to me. 

Open arms. 

Mai's eyes narrowed and she spoke in a low, carefully controlled voice. 

"How do you know I was going to say no?" 

Tightening her grip on the boy's collar, she pulled him forward until their lips met. 

()()()()() 

Like? ^_^ Hope so! 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
